3 Boys, 3 Girls
by DegrassiStory
Summary: KC, Drew, and Eli are best friends...but there also players, Who all the girls fall over. But when they notice three girls will the girls fall over them too?
1. First Look

KCS POV:

Eli, Drew and I were best friends.

You could probably guess that Drew and I were obviously going to be best friends…since we are both football players, of course. But with Eli, No one ever even thought about us with him.

But here's how it started, Drew and I were first friends. Hottest and coolest guys in school, no one even paid attention to Eli.

We didn't either. But when Eli came over to hang with Adam but Adam suddenly got detention, we just let him chill with us. And turns out, the dude was awesome!

And after a while us three just grew together and of course making Eli hottest through girl's eyes. A lot goes through girls eyes.

Through girls eyes Eli is the hottest, Drew has the nicest body, and I'm the funny and cute one. We all love our labels. But the one we shared was "players"

We didn't mind. We mostly agreed, but how could we help ourselves.. I mean the girls here are HOT.

I kept thinking for a while but I was interrupted by Drew.

"DUDE!" he yelled at me while girls literally wet there pants.

"Hey! Missed you over spring break! How was…"Genius camp?" I said while cracking up

"Worst"

"Ahh. Hello my fellow companions" Eli said walking up to us in his hideous uniform

"Uh. Why did Simpson make us get these again?" I said in disgust

"Ah. Because Holly J and Sav decided to make love that night" Drew said while winking his eyes to a few girls

"That's right! But how could he help himself Holly J is pretty cut-"Eli stopped talking while he literally drooled over the three girls walking by us.

Me and Drew soon caught on.

"Blonde, called it" I said while watching them walk by.

"In-In-in-Indian, so-so-so mine" Drew said while trying to pick his jaw off the ground.

"Brown haired, blue eye, curly hair..."Eli said while I interrupted him.

"Hey! Three girls, come on over!" I said while motioning them.

"We have names?" the blonde said.

"Which are?" Drew stuttered to say.

"There Clare, Jenna and Alli. It was nice talking to you" Alli said while trying to walk away.

"OK. And you girls aren't praising us. Because?" Eli said confused as the rest of us.

"Maybe. Just maybe. We don't think you're cute? Cause I definitely do not like players" Clare said as the girls agreed.

"Oh" Is all we could say.

"Shocked? What a surprise" Jenna said as they walked away.

"I think I'm in love." Drew said as we all seconded his words.

ELIS POV:

I finally got back to reality as I sat down in English. Wow! That only took an hour.

I quickly went back in love land when I saw who sat behind me.

"Hello…Blue eyes." I tried, but failed to say smoothly.

"Hello" She said very flatly

"What I don't get a cute nickname?" I said while smirking

"No. I only give nicknames or at least cute ones to the people I like"

"OUCH! That hurt" I said while rubbing my chest

"I don't like you"

"Why?" I said disappointed

"Your stubborn, get everything you want, and a player. You and your friends are all players!" she said while now yelling.

"You don't know me" I said while trying to defend myself.

"How many girls have you gone out with then" she said while now taping her pencil

"a-a-a-lot." I said honestly

"My point has been shown" she said while now motioning me to turn away.

I really hope this goes a lot better down the road.

DREWS POV:

"Hi cutie" I said while sitting next to Alli in math.

"H-H-H-hi" she said while now blushing

"Mind if I sit here?"

"No." she said while starting to write down equations

"Hm, never thought I'd say this but I love math class" I said

She started to giggle; her laugh was so damn adorable!

"Oh stop flirting, but I can't say I don't like it" she said while now winking.

"So. Let me learn more about this Alli girl, Your best friends are?" I said while now talking in a curious tone, making her laugh.

"Clare and Jenna!" she said excitingly

"Cool, Thank god you're easier then Clare" I said while now winking

"Excuse me?" she said as her tone got more harsh.

"Eli texted me and said he is having the worst time with Clare! She keeps calling us players" I said while now trying to point out the facts.

"She's right, and don't even act like your innocent! UH! How could I possibly be falling into your trap?"

"Excuse me?" I said while now feeling hurt

"You are all players, it's true! I mean you could get any girl in the school except us. Why are you trying? For the satisfaction?" she said while now getting in my face

I was about to answer when the teacher came in. I'm screwed; Eli is screwed, and probably same with KC.

There all hot. Preferably Alli, but something about how she…won't let me control her I, like it.


	2. We're Screwed

**Jenna's POV is at the end! Hope you don't mind. I might have some girl's point of view. Just to see how they feel.**

**Oh and ps I love all your reviews, I couldn't wipe that stupid smile off my face;)**

**ELIS POV:**

It was our favorite subject ever, LUNCH TIME! And we couldn't stop cracking up about our stories that happened with us and the girls. KC even got rejected!

We really couldn't believe it, first time in two years that a girl wasn't falling all over us. IT'S A SHOCK!

But we soon stopped laughing after we saw the three girls sitting at a lunch table, ALONE, with three seats open. Drew and KC started to thank god and then questioned me why I wasn't too?

I gave them a good 10 second stare before they remembered and we headed over.

"Hello ladies" Drew said smoothly while sitting down.

"Hey" KC said while head nodding to them and sitting down.

I was so going to beat them in smoothness just watch, I thought to myself!

"Hello my gorgeous ladies" I said while smirking, I then realized you should look before you sit…

Because I FELL! All the girls were cracking up, I felt my face starting to get hot and I quickly sat down.

"Sure make and entrance KC, and Drew, and we can't forget Eli's" Clare said while giving my signature smirk to Jenna and Alli, who were now to the point where they have been laughing so much that their stomachs were hurting.

"Very funny Clare" I said while now joining in on some of the laughter.

All six of us started talking and laughing and then some more talking and laughing and so on! It was amazing. None of the girls were even rude to us! We all enjoyed it so much. Until of course it had to be ruined.

"Hey Eli, um, I was wondering if we are still going to the movies Friday?" she said excitingly while waving to the girls.

I was speechless, the guys started to laugh until it was there turn for a change of event.

"Hey Drew!" said one girl while playing with his hair "Um, yeah I was just wondering if that date last night and kiss meant that we are so now dating?"

"Oh and KC, best kiss I ever had! Thanks for a great date!" One girl said while now twirling her hair.

They all eventually walked away after the silence, and so did the 3 girls.

Clare started to laugh. "I'm sorry, but I can't believe I actually believed you guys when you said you liked us" she said as they all three got up and left.

I then realized, I'm a horrible person.

**KCS POV:**

The guys sat there…speechless. But I was determined. I quickly got up and ran after Jenna.

I caught up to her and grabbed her into an empty hallway.

"What do you want?" Jenna said while trying to pull away.

"Look, Jenna, I've only known you for two days but you're different"

"What's that even supposed to mean!"

"Let me finish. There's something different about you and I like it. More than I've ever liked any other girl and I'm not about to give it up" I held on to her, shaking because inside I was scared to death.

''Then prove it"

I then kissed her passionately. It was the best 10 seconds of my life. She then pulled away.

"You have to do more than that" she said while now leaving

I couldn't help but yell.

"WOO-HOO!"

Did this really happen?

**JENNAS POV:**

I was walking away after he kissed me. I looked strong and hard, but as soon as I turned around the corner I collapsed against the wall falling to the floor in happiness. I liked KC, a lot. But I can't trust him just yet; it takes time to trust a person.

I then started to giggle as I heard him let out a yell of happiness. I quickly got up and ran to Clare's locker, where Clare and Alli where sitting down. It was still lunch so no-one was around.

I sat down next to Clare and Alli who looked pretty down.

"Why are you so happy Jenna" Clare said while forcing a smile.

"KC, he kissed me, he told me I was different and he liked me a lot. I held in my happiness, of course and said he needs to work for it. So, he doesn't exactly know I enjoyed it." I said while biting my lip, to hold in the smile.

"That's great Jen! At least one of the guy's is decent" Alli said while rolling her eyes.

"Can say that again" Clare said as her eyes began to water.

"Clare, do you see the way Eli looks at you? He looks at you any moment he can! When those girls ran up he looked as if he wants to, kill himself!" I said while patting her shoulder.

"And Alli, Drew is always flirting with you at any chance he gets! I mean with his body language it's SO obvious he is into you!" I said once again while smiling at Alli.

"But don't put your trust into them just yet! They are called Players; Players will hurt a girl any chance they get, even if it means making it look like they love you!" Clare said with concern in her face.

There was a silence. When Alli spoke up.

"I'm so glad you guys are my friend"

We all group hugged and got up.

We started to walk when we stopped to see Eli at the end of the hallway.

"Clare, we need to talk"


	3. I need her

**HAPPY THANKSGIVING:) ENJOY.**

**ELIS POV:**

There I was standing at the end of the hallway, scared, and hurt. I managed to spit out a few words to get Jenna and Alli to leave.

"Clare, we need to talk"

Alli and Jenna immediately hugged Clare and ran. I walked closer to Clare and forced a smile.

"Hi"

"What do you want Eli?" She said with her eyes full of tears.

"I don't want to lose you"

"You have been talking to me for two days, why do I all of a sudden mean so much to you?"

"Once I saw you I knew there was something there. You're special Clare"

"Well I may mean something to you but you're nothing to me" She said while a tear rolled down her face

Her words hit me, hard. I felt horrible; I just wanted to kill myself. My eyes started to water up and she walked away.

This girl made me weak. I just stood there in pain, I was hurt.

**CLARES POV:**

I walked away, I didn't want to, but I did.

Time passed quickly in class, it was probably because I couldn't get him off my damn mind!

And the whole time I was home, lying in my bed, crying, I just thought about him. Was I wrong? Was it my fault? Was he really what all these girls said about him?

I tried to stop the thoughts but it was no use so, I just got on my computer.

And not even a second after I got on, he IM'd me.

Eli-gold49: Hi.

Clare-e23: HI...

Eli-gold49: I'm sorry, about everything; I'll just get out of your life to stop you from the pain I am causing you.

I-i-i didn't know what to say. Did I really want him out of my life? I was un-sure of what to say but I just typed what my mind had been saying all day.

Clare-e23: I don't want you gone.

Eli-gold49: But after your words…

Clare-e23: I know! I just…don't know why I kind of believe you. BUT that doesn't mean I trust you just yet.

Eli-gold49: Oh. Well that's fine with me, as long as I have a chance... ;)

Clare-e23: Player. :)

Eli-gold49: judge mental...:D

Clare-e23: Bye, bye Eli. ;)

Eli-gold49: Bye Clare.

I then quickly shut my computer. I couldn't help but let out a squeal.

He is kind of sweet I guess. At least it showed he cared about my feelings.

I think I know how Jenna feels now; I hope Alli is doing fine.

**DREWS POV:**

I walked by the Dot to see Alli in there and I immediately turned around.

The bell rung as I walked in and Alli turned around and saw me.

Before she could get up I ran and sat next to her.

"Hey little Bandari"

"Hi big player"

"Are you seriously still mad?"

"I thought you liked ME, not those other girls"

"I do like you that happened before I knew you though!"

"So…you are a player"

"I was. Not planning on being one in the future"

She didn't respond, not even a face emotion.

"I'm sorry" I said sincerely

''Drew, I really like you and I swear to god if you break my heart again Sav is going to hunt you"

I couldn't help but laugh, I think I've got myself a violent one.

"So…does this mean were…"

"Friends" she said very firmly

"So, I would treat you how I treat my friends?" I said while smirking

"Yup"

"Ok...then…"

I quickly wiped the whip cream off of her drink onto her nose. And god dammit she let out that adorable laugh again.

"Oh it is so on! She said while take a giant glob into her hand and blowing it on to me.

"Alli?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm glad you gave me another chance"

There was a long pause before she said.

"Me too"

**You like? Sorry if you don't…I had to write this in like 30 minutes cause of Thanksgiving.. I usually write in like an hour or two ;) **

**Love your reviews…you guys honestly rock.**


	4. Triple Date

**KCS POV:**

I walked into the lunch room and sat down next to Jenna.

The rest of the crew hadn't gotten here yet so it was just us too.

"Hey KC!" she said excitedly

"Hi, So about yesterday" I said worried.

"Oh, the kiss, it was fine"

I looked at her and saw her trying not to smile.

"Oh Jenna" I said while smiling and winking.

She let out a loud laugh but then held it back with her hand in embarrassment.

"Don't worry…I like your laugh Jen" I said while putting my hand on her hand.

I was hoping for another cute laugh but I got something better…she kissed me…on the cheek…but she still kissed me!

I started to blush but before she noticed Clare and Alli walked in the cafeteria.

"Look at you two love birds!" Alli said as she sat down next to Jenna.

Leaving Clare sitting in her own row, but the space soon filled as Drew and Eli sat down.

Each guy was sitting and actually looking at each girl? I guess we are all…good.

Wait…if it worked out fine then why don't we all go on a triple date!

"YES!" I screamed as all them looked at me in confusion.

"How about we all triple date, tonight at the steak house" I said proudly

They all seemed to like the idea, we all figured out what time and everything and we couldn't wait!

Oh KC Guthrie, you're a genius.

**ALLIS POV:**

All the girls had already come over and we were all getting ready.

"How do I look?" Clare asked while looking down at her outfit.

"Grandma-ish, like usual" Jenna replied.

I couldn't help but laugh.

"Guys, you know I wear these clothes" Clare said while whining.

"Not tonight" I said while running over to my closet.

"Your eyes are blue so I am going to get out a blue dress"

I handed her my blue dress and she tried it on.

"I look fat and ugly" She said while looking in the mirror.

"You look" I started to say but Jenna finished it off.

"AMAZING!"

Clare just sighed and started to put her make up on while I and Jenna found the perfect dresses in my closet and joined her.

**(GIRLS DRESSES PICS ARE AT BOTTOM OF FAN FIC)**

As soon as we finished it was time to start heading to the Steakhouse and we got there just in time! The boys were already seated.

We headed to our table and their mouths all dropped and they all positioned their eyes on the girl they like.

"You girls look" Drew said while gulping "really good"

"Thanks" Clare said as she blushed and twirled her hair.

"You can sit" Eli said as he kept his eyes on her.

We all ordered and our food was about here in 10 minutes.

I texted the girls and told them to eat fast because there is a really awkward silence.

And we all three finished our food in three minutes.

**ELIS POV:**

The girls…finished their food. IN THREE MINUTES!

I couldn't believe it!

I kind of caught on when they started to talk to us as soon as they finished eating.

"So, boys how are you doing!" Jenna said while burping

Alli and Clare's mouths both dropped.

Then Jenna ran to the bathroom, so did Alli while saying "I DON'T FEEL SO GOOD!"

There were there for about three minutes and Clare was still sitting with us.

"Uh, Clare shouldn't you be throwing up too?" I questioned while the boys nodded.

"Oh, well uh I kind of didn't eat it…"

"Excuse me? But your plate is…empty?" KC said while his eyes literally popped out of his head.

"Well I got a box and quickly snuck my food in there… I mean this place is expensive I would like to enjoy the food and not the toilet"

All the guys started to crack up!

Clare really is a genius.

"Ah, that's my girl" I said while putting my arm around her.

"Yeah, your girl who you can still kiss" Drew mumbled

I quickly dove in and kissed her on her lips, just a peck, but it was still romantic.

"KC…you're a genius" Clare said to him.

"I try, we ought to do this again sometime…but take our time with our food"

We all couldn't help but laugh, poor Jenna and Alli.

**Hey Hey :) Hope you liked!**

**But just to help you get a better picture of the dresses here they are. (I love Delia's :))**

**CLARE- **.?itemID=54109&outfitID=1686&color=CBL&categoryID=1826&sizeFilter=&colorFilter=&brandFilter=

**ALLI- **.?itemID=54709jsessionid=6?itemID=54116&outfitID=1702&color=FUS&categoryID=1826&sizeFilter=&colorFilter=&brandFilter=


	5. Back in the dog house

**DREWS POV:**

I walked into school as happy as can be.

Past the puking, we had a great date! And I was ready to ask out Alli.

I started to walk to her blue locker with a nicer outfit then usual on and a red rose in my hand. I turned the corner to get to her locker when I saw her swapping spit with this…this…ugly, older, bad boy.

I quickly felt my stomach get sick and my hands clenched into a fist causing the flower to depart.

As the last petal hit the floor Alli looked up with a shocked look on her face.

"Who-who is he?" I stuttered to say.

"Oh, this is my old-now new boyfriend Johnny" she said with an ashamed look on her face.

I then remembered him, Johnny DiMarco. Biggest player in Canada slept with a different girl every night…yet why would she want HIM?

"I can't believe you" I said with tears in my eyes.

"What did I do?"

"Alli, you made me think that you actually liked me…but I was wrong"

I quickly ran, as far as I can. Eventually leaving the school, I need a drink.

**ALLIS POV:**

Regret filled my stomach as I saw the tears in his eyes about to burst.

What did I just do? I quickly followed after him as my heels clicked and clacked. But it was no use. I lost him.

I sat down in a random hallway and caught my breath. I felt my heart burning through my chest.

My cheek turned moist as the hot tear rolled down my face. I didn't want anyone to see me. I didn't want them to look as all my make-up smeared all over my face showing how fake I really am.

I continued to cry into my hands as I hear footsteps walking by me and sitting next to me.

I looked up quickly hoping they wouldn't see my face but they did…it was Eli.

"Alli, what's wrong?"

"I'm a major screw-up and a major slut" I cried as I let my head fall into Eli's chest.

"No you aren't Alli! What happened?"

"Drew- was going to- ask me out but he saw me locking lips with Johnny!" I said between sobs.

"Alli, explain how much you like him! He will understand. And well if he doesn't like you still then he must be pretty stupid to not see how special you are"

"Thanks Eli"

We were laying there with my head in his chest and him rubbing my back as we heard some more footsteps. I didn't dare to look up, on the account of how relaxed and comfortable I was in Eli's arms, until I knew exactly who it was…

"Clare?" I heard him gasp as I looked up.

"I thought you liked me Eli…" she said while holding back tears.

"I do! I was helping-"

"You even got her a rose…" she said while wiping away a tear and pointing to the black rose in his hand.

"No! It was for you Clare please believe me" he said begging.

"I have to go" she said as she ran down the hall.

He slid down next to me as he sighed and said "Great."

**Jenna's Pov:**  
I walked down the hall to my locker as I saw roses filling my locker.

I smiled as I muttered to myself "KC..Aw…"

"You really like it?" I heard a voice say into my ear as I jumped up and turned around to see him.

"Well speak of the devil" I said while kissing him lightly on the lips.

"I'll take that as a yes" he said while smirking.

"So…does this mean?"

"Only if you want it to be" he said while wrapping his arms around me.

"Of course!"

He was about to kiss me but then his phone went off and I snuck a quick glance at the screen.

"New text message from Amber!

Miss you so much my little kay kay"

Oh it's so on.

**Kind of short…but I needed sleep and I wanted to update for the first time in like 2months! Aha enjoy!**

**LOVE YOUR REVIEWS (:**

**Oooo drama next chapter ;)**


	6. A Happy Ending

**Alli's POV:**

It was a new day! Time to get Drew back.

I walked into school and noticed him at his locker.

I took a deep breath and continued to walk.

"What do you want" he said without even looking up.

"Drew! It wasn't what it looked like"

"Oh really? Because it sure looked like you were making out with another guy"

I was in a loss for words. I just stood there stupidly as he walked away.

But my hopes quickly came back as I saw a short curly haired girl walk by me.

"Clare…CLARE!" I ran up to her and tapped on her shoulder.

"Get away Alli" she mumbled.

"No Clare!"

She turned around as I looked at her cold expression that looked like she was just going to break down in tears.

"You could get any boy in the school if you wanted…but why him?"

"It wasn't what it looked-"

She held her hand up silencing me.

"I've heard enough…bye Alli"

I stood there as she walked away down the hallway.

Great, just great.

**Eli's POV: **

I was in Math class and as much as I tried, I couldn't get my mind to concentrate on the math.

I was so close to being with Clare. She must have cried all night.

I couldn't possibly think of hurting her.

She was so fragile, delicate and cute.

I need to see her now.

I started packing up my things and started to sneak out as I heard my teacher say

"If you walk out now you will have a detention Elijah!"

"Ehh…it's worth it" I said while smirking and basically picturing the smoke coming out of my teachers ears.

I tried to picture Clare's schedule, and that's when I realized she had social studies!

The class right in front of mine.

I looked in to see a substitute sleeping while all the kids were talking and "surprisingly" Clare was reading.

I opened the door and walked in.

"Ahh, hello ms Edwards!"

She quickly looked up with a smile but her smile faded as she saw me standing in front of her.

"Clare it wasn't what it looked like"

".Eli."

"Alli was making out with her boyfriend Johnny when Drew came getting ready to ask her out but then he left getting mad while Alli was sad and saw me about to ask you out with a black rose I bought for you but then Alli broke down and I comforted her. As she cried into me missing Drew but then you came and it was all a big mess!" I said in one breath.

She looked shocked?

"I'm- I'm so sorry!" she said while getting up and pulling me into a tight hug

"So will you?" I asked nervously.

"Will I what?" she said as she rose an eyebrow.

"Be my girlfriend?"

"Not the right setting"

"Then…skip and go to the dot? Since lunch is next I mean we'd have like an hour and a half?"

"Sure" she said with a smile as she grabbed her stuff and we ran out.

**Jenna's POV:**

I walked into my class with KC and watched him text.

"So who ya texting?" I said with an anxious smile.

"Oh...um...just a friend?"

"Ok"

His eyes then widened as he said "I need to pee"

"Pee away" I said as I fake laughed and as soon as he left I quickly looked at his phone.

*Can't wait to meet all of ur friends at lunch! :) –amber*

Friends? IM HIS GIRLFRIEND! I quickly calmed myself down put his phone in his book bag and watched as he walked in and sat down.

"Jenna, did I forget to mention you look gorgeous today?"

"Thanks KC!" I said while opening my notebook furiously.

Not that he noticed with the giant smile on my face.

**DREWS POV:**

I was sitting on a bleacher at the football field.

I skipped class to avoid Alli.

But that didn't really work as I saw her walking down the field in high heels.

I watched closely as her heel got stuck in the mud and she fell…ruining her pretty dress.

I couldn't help but get up fast and run to help her.

"Oh my! My new dress" she said sadly.

"I really don't think that's the big problem here" I said awkwardly while lifting her up.

"Drew I don't know why I did it! I guess I was excited he was back and-"

I couldn't help but crash my lips against hers as her arms went around my neck and the mud soon ruined my outfit also.

"Why did you forgive me" she said shocked.

"I've realized I've made some mistakes in my past also and it wouldn't be fair if I let you go with one mistake when I had plenty"

"Your amazing drew!" she said screaming excited.

"Will I be even more amazing when we go buy you a new outfit?"

"AWW! DREW! "She said while taking my hand as we walked to her favorite store…DELiA*s.

15 minutes later we arrived there and walked in while getting strange looks from everyone.

"So cute, But so expensive!" she said as she look at the tag of the dress she just tried on.

"It's on me..." I said generously

"Drew I can-"

"It is my fault we are here…I did choose the football field" I said as I smiled and she did back.

"But which one should I get? I love both?" she said as she held up both dresses.

"Get both"

"Drew…I only ruined one" she said confused

"Yeah but the other one is for you to wear on our date tonight"

**CLARES POV:**

We walked into the dot and sat down at a table.

We stayed silent as Peter took our orders and walked away.

"Wow Clare! You sure do look gorgeous"

"Shut up Elijah!" i said while smiling.

"HEY! You know I'm sensitive about that name"

"Elijah, oh my dearest Elijah. Oh hey Elijah!" I jokingly went on.

"Aha, very funny CLARE-BEAR!"

"Oh don't you bring that back to me!" she said while giggling.

Our food arrived and he watched as i bite into one of my fries.

"Eli, thanks for this"

"Eh, honestly I just wasn't in the mood for the cafeteria food"

"HEY!" i said while hitting him on the arm.

"No, I'm just kidding. But I didn't have enough time to buy another rose and I forgot to water it but..." he said while handing me the dead black rose.

"I-love it" I admitted.

He opened his mouth to say something but I cut him off.

"I love you Eli" i said as i stared into his emerald eyes.

"Does this mean you'll be my girlfriend?" he said as he winked.

"OF COURSE SILLY!"

"I love you too Clare…..BEAR!" my smile started to fade as I heard the last part.

He looked scared as I got up and surprised him with a kiss.

And he kissed back!

Best moment of my life.

**KC'S POV:**

We were at lunch, but it was just me, Jenna and Amber.

"Jenna, this is Amber."

"Nice to meet one of KC's good friends!" Amber said as she smiled.

"Yay! So you and KC are close?" Jenna said with the fakest smile I've ever seen.

"Yes! We hang out like all the time, I love him so much"  
"Yeah, Ambers amazing" I said as I joined the conversation.

"I can't believe you KC!"

"What Jenna!"

"YOU AND AMBER ARE DATING…I THOUGHT WE WERE!" Jenna said as tears were in her eyes.

"I'm sorry Jenna, but you're going to have to except this!" Amber said while patting her on the back.

"YOUR OK WITH THIS AMBER?"

"Jenna, honey, KC needs his sugar 24/7"

"ENOUGH AMBER! Me and Amber are cousins Jenna" I said as I glared at Amber

"But-But then why was she all"

"I'm an actor Jenna'' Amber said proud of herself.

"Oh?"

"Jenna I would never cheat on someone as amazing and beautiful as you. I LOVE YOU!"

"I LOVE YOU TOO KC!" we shared a long hug.

And for some reason, it was way better than a kiss.

**1,360 words! 6 PAGES! WOOT!**

**I think it's over? I mean it was everyone's POV's and a happy ending! :)**

**Review what you think please!**


End file.
